


Book Commentary: Special Topics in Calamity Physics

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [26]
Category: Special Topics in Calamity Physics - Marisha Pessl
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: Trigger warning suicide? Maybe? At least vague references to it but dancing around fully discussing it until later?
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Special Topics in Calamity Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning suicide? Maybe? At least vague references to it but dancing around fully discussing it until later?

  * Well, Blue’s dad already sounds like a pretentious dick two paragraphs in.
  * A page in, and someone’s already dead. That’s lovely. 
    * Immediate questions are the generic how/why/who is Hannah/etc.
  * Oh… OK… yeah, that’s a bit depressing/shocking, having Blue find Hannah like that.
  * This all went down when Blue was in college? At least the whole death part?
  * There are so many character introductions right now that I have no idea what’s going on. I think a lot of these people are classmates or something? And Zolo’s… one of Blue’s college professors?
  * Apparently the grief from Hannah’s death hit Blue like a year late, and Blue just kinda… freaked out and ditched class halfway through to start writing shit down about it?
  * Seriously, who are all these people that Blue’s rambling on about? What even is going on?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
